


A special matchmaking

by Belti



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Eventual Romance, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belti/pseuds/Belti
Summary: Reinhardt recently got a date app and soon got a match. How will his first date go?





	1. Chapter 1

Reinhardt's hands went towards his tie as he looked around nervous. It was the first time he did something like this. Because of his former work in the army as an instructor, he barely had time for a personal, but now that he was retired, he hoped that he could find a partner or at least have a good time. Dating was never his thing. It was the daughter of his best friend, Briggitte, who recommended the older man a date app that seemed very popular nowadays.

She helped the former drill instructor to put all the needed information in his profile and explained him how it worked. Reinhardt wasn't very good with all this new stuff of apps and all that shit, so he was grateful that his goddaughter helped him. Although he wasn't entirely optimistic that nobody would be interested in him because of his age. To his surprise in less than a day he got a match.

His name was Akande, and from the photo of his profile he looked really handsome and his profile showed that he was a very successful man. They exchanged a couple of messages and Reinhardt found the other man really interesting. They soon taked about meeting face to face in a couple of days, Akande was the one who proposed the place for the date, a really fancy restaurant. Reinhardt knew about the place, but he never got there before. He was surprised that Akande proposed a place like that for their date, but he seemed more experienced than him, so the German decided not to complain.

Finally the day of the date arrived and Reinhardt was really nervous, he felt butterflies on his stomach. He decided to wear an old suit, he still looked good with it. Once he arrived to the restaurant he was surprised to find out that Akande reserved a tabble for them, and was guided by a employer to the tabble. It was a fancy place and it seemed he arrived before his date.

So Reinhardt waited trying to stay calm. It had been a long time since his last date and he was really nervous. -Reinhardt Wilhelm, I assume?-asked a deep voice behind him. The older man turned his head and saw him standing up in front of him. The photo of his profile didn't made him any justice, he was just as big and muscular as the German and had an imposing figure and aura around him. He also looked really regal with the suit he was wearing.

-Ah, ja, that's me...-replied the former soldier as he recovered his capacity of speaking. -It's good to meet you face to face, Akande-said Reinhardt as he got up from his chair and extended his hand.

Akande chuckled and shook hands with him, both men had strong grips. Reinhardt realized the prosthetic hand that Akande had, but decided not to say anything nor seemed fazed by it. During his years of service he had met a lot of men and women with prosthetics in the past. The bald man seemed pleased. -The pleasure is mine, I hope I didn't made you wait too long-said the younger man with a smile. 

-Not at all, don't worry, I arrived earlier-answered the German. They sat in front of each other and Reinhardt watched amazed as Akande ordered some wine for them.

-I have to say...you look really stunning-started to say Akande.

Reinhardt blushed a little and chuckled. -Ah...thanks, you look great too...I mean...the photo didn't made you justice at all...-started to babble the German. Gott, what was wrong with him? Stay calm, thought Reinhardt with some frustration.

Akande blinked for some seconds and then laughed softly. -Thank you, coming from you means a lot-said with a purr. The metre arrived and after opening the bottle of wine, poured some on their glasses. -So, in our messages you commented that you were a former drill instructor. How is life treating you after years of service?-asked Akande with some interest before grabbing his glass and take a small sip.

-I can't complain...I of course miss it...but I can't live in the past and have to find something to move forwards-answered the German. Akande nodded in agreement. -How is being your own boss? From what I know about your prosthetic-technology company, things are going good for you-asked the older man.

-I can't complain-replied Akande with a chuckle. -I inherited from my family and I worked hard to keep up the legacy of my parents. Sadly I haven't been able to find personal time for myself-answered the Nigerian.

Reinhardt nodded. -Ja, I can understand you. Back when I was in the army, I was always focused in the work and the next mission-explained the bearded man with sincerity. 

-I'm glad to see that you understood-said Akande with a smile. -But I would like to change that- Reinhardt relaxed a little more and soon the two men asked for dinner.

The rest of the time they spent it talking about their lives, their families, the places they have been, the things they would love to do. Reinhardt was more comfortable talking with Akande and the businessman seemed really interested in everything that the German said. It was the best food he had in years, especially thanks to the company.

Once they finished dinner, they paid and left together. They walked close to each other. The German wasn't sure if it would be wise to hold hands with Akande as it was their first date, but as things were going so well, he hoped to have a chance to hold hands with him for the next date.

-I have to admit that I'm still surprised that you took interest in me. A lot of people would have had second thoughts because of my age and former profession-said Reinhardt with a chuckle.

-You shouldn't, you are really an interesting man Reinhardt Wilhelm, I'm really lucky that you have accepted this date-admitted Akande with a flashing smile. The older man gulped surprised. The Nigerian took the chance and lean closer to the older man. -Besides I have to say that I have a thing towards men like you. You are definetely my type-said Akande with a smirk and a wink.

-Ahhh...is that so?-asked the German with a heavy blush on his face. Akande licked his lips and nodded a pleased expression in his face. He then got closer to the German and waited till he took the next step. The former soldier didn't think twice and leaned forwards, his lips touched Akande's. 

Soon they started to kiss softly and slowly, Reinhardt's beard tickling softly Akande, which made him chuckle. He opened slightly his mouth and the German took the chance and introduced the tip of his tongue inside Akande's mouth, exploring it with interest. They wrapped their arms around each other as they kept kissing.

Finally after a time, which felt like an eternity for both men they pulled apart, their faces red and looking at each other with some arousal. -Sorry...I think I just got carried away...-said the German with a nervous chuckle.

Akande waved his head. -You don't have to apologize...it was excellent-purred the business man. They slowly broke their embrace and looked at each other with a smile on their face.

The younger man picked a card from a pocked of his suit and handed it to the German. -I would love to stay longer with you, but I sadly have a business meeting tomorrow morning-explained the Nigerian, a sad expression in his face. -There is my personal phone number, you can call me anytime you wish for our next date-

The German took the card and then smiled at Akande. -I would love that-said the former soldier before leaning forwards and kissing Akande again, which caught him by surprise. -I'll call you soon-said Reinhardt with a smile as he pulled back, his hand briefly rubbing the back of Akande's neck.

The Nigerian smiled and licked his lips again, basking in the taste of Reinhardt's lips. -I can't wait for your call-replied with a smirk as a limousine approached them. Akande walked towards it and opened the door. -See you soon Reinhardt-said the Nigerian before getting inside the car.

Seconds later the vehicle drove away, leaving the German stading there, the card with the phone number between his fingers and his heart throbbing faster. He really couldn't wait for the next date, thought as he started to walk towards his appartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Reinhardt slowly woke up by the sound of the doorbell. It took him awhile to fall asleep after the date of last night. It was the first one he had in a long time and he it had been one of the best dates in his life. He could still feel and remember the taste of Akande's lips against his and he was excited for meeting him again. 

He groaned and started to stand up slowly as he rubbed the back of his head. He could still hear the doorbell. -Ja, ja...I'm coming-grunted the German as he approached the door. He was wearing a white t-shirt and grey pants, maybe he shouldn't open dressed in pajamas, but he had a suspicious of who was at the other side of the door pushing the doorbell with a lot of insistence.

Once he opened the door in front of him stood a young brunette woman with her hair tied in a ponytail and a very inquisitive look. In her hand was carrying a paper bag of bagels from the coffee store next to Reinhardt's appartment. -So how did it went? Was he truly him?-asked Brigitte as she entered with all the nature of the world.

-Yes, it was him-replied the German to his goddaughter. -Why would he be another person?-inquired the old man as he looked at the young woman with surprise.

-Oh you know...in all those dating sites a lot of people tend to use the images and data of others as an attempt to flirt and all that stuff-explained Brigitte with a shrug.

Reinhardt's eyes open in surprise. -Nein, I didn't know that. Why you didn't tell me about that?-asked the German as he crossed his arms.

-Well, If I told you, you would have probably got paranoic and back away. I know you really well-replied Brigitte calmly. -Besides you don't have to worry about that. He truly showed up-added with a smirk. Reinhardt rolled his eyes and took a bagel from the bag. -You haven't answered the first question yet-

-Oh...true...it, it went well. We had dinner together, we learned more about each other, after dinner we took a small walk...-started to explain the former soldier. -...and we kissed...-added softly with a small blush after a pause.

-Wohoo!-yelled happily Brigitte. -I knew it would be great. You clearly haven't lost your touch, old man-said the brunette teasingly. -I already told dad that it would be great-chirped happily before she took a bite from her bagel.

Reinhardt almost chocked and coughed a little. -Achhh...Please, don't talk about my personal life with Torbjorn. Least I want is him gossiping around-groaned frustrated the older man.

His goddaughter snickered. -Oh c'mon, you are part of the family too!-pouted the young woman. -When is the next date? If it went so great you probably had ser up another date-inquired Brigitte changing the subject.

-Well...we still haven't clarify when will be the next time we see each other...he had to leave earlier for an appointment today...-started to explain the German. -But he gave me his personal number, so I can call him...-said the German.

-Oh my god! Call him now!-ordered the brunette.

The white haired man rolled his eyes. -I'll call him later, he is probably already in that business meeting-replied the German. -And now young lady, you have to leave, or you'll arrive late to your practices-said the older man, ready to fullfill his duties as a goddfather.

Brigitte pouted briefly and finally sighed in defeat. -Fine...but you have to call him and tell me the details-said the young woman.

They hugged briefly before Brigitte left the appartment. Reinhardt sighed and closed the door behind the brunette. Then he returned to the kitchen and prepared some coffee.

As he drank the hot beverage, his right hand held the card with Akande's number. He watched it for a good amount of time, decided to wait although he wanted to follow Brigitte's advice and call him now.

 

Time passed and it was finally midday. After he watched the hour a final time, Reinhardt finally gathered enough courage and picked his phone. Probably Akande had already finished his meeting. He started to dial Akande's number and waited patiently for an answer. Some seconds later he got an answer.

-Hello?-asked the familiar voice of Akande at the other side of the line. The German couldn't help but smile as he listened to him. 

-Good afternoon Akande...-started to say the older man.

-Good to hear you again Reindhart. Glad that you called me-said the businessman. 

-I'm happy to see that you finished the meeting. How did it went?-asked Reinhardt with a smile.

-Tedious, really tedious-replied Akande. -The only thing that practically made me endure it was the hope that you would call me-added the bald man. Reinhardt could imagine him smiling at the other side.

A small blush run through his face and he chuckled. -If I knew that, I would have probably call you earlier so I culd have saved you from such a boring appointment-said the German with a chuckle.

He could hear Akande laughing at the other side. -Hope you do that next time, you would be my knight in silver armor-answered the CEO.

-So...about last night-started to say the bearded man. -I really loved it and I would like to see you again-finished the german.

-Likewise Reinhardt-replied Akande. -What about tomorrow night for our next date?-suggested the Nigerian.

-That sounds lovely Akande. I think I know of a place where we can spend a good time-replied the older man.

The younger man hummed. -Mmmm...that sounds lovely. I'll pick you up tomorrow night. If you need anything else feel free to call me-

Reinhardt smiled softly. -I'll have it in mind. See you tomorrow lieber...-said softly the German before hanging up. Then he realized how he called Akande and he rolled his eyes. -Ach...fuck...-cursed the German under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this chapter ^^  
> Comments are more than welcome :D


End file.
